Nathan Prescott
Nathan Joshua Prescott (ur. 29 sierpnia 1995) – uczeń Akademii Blackwell. Rodzina Nathana jest bogata i bardzo wpływowa: włada większością miasta Arcadia Bay, prócz tego, hojnie wspiera finansowo szkołę - z ich środków wybudowano choćby internat, w którym mieszka Max. Jest jednym z głównych antagonistów w grze Life Is Strange. Nathan jest powiązany ze sprzedażą i rozprowadzaniem narkotyków na terenie Blackwell. Autorzy gry dali nam niejednokrotnie do zrozumienia, że ma problemy psychiczne, oraz że uczęszcza na terapię. Chłopak pojawia się później w Life is Strange: Before the Storm ,jest to prequel wydarzeń ,,Life is Strange". Wspomniany jest również w Life is Strange 2 Osobowość Na zewnątrz, Nathan wydaje się agresywnym, zepsutym, bogatym smarkaczem. Często korzysta z wpływów swojej rodziny, by uciec od odpowiedzialności za swoje czyny, wierząc, że stoi ponad prawem. Ukazany jest jako osoba kompletnie pozbawiona empatii, niewrażliwa na cierpienie innych, zwłaszcza tych, których uważa za zagrożenie dla swojej pozycji. Max Caulfield opisuje go tak: ,,Nathan jest męskim klonem Victorii Chase, z duża ilością pieniędzy i postawą jest to możliwe. W środku natomiast, okazuje się być niezrównoważonym psychicznie młodym człowiekiem, od lat leczonym psychiatrycznie za pomocą różnych leków. Wskazują na to choćby tabletki znalezione przez Max w pokoju Nathana i w jego szafce na basenie, jak również notki zostawione przez ojca chłopaka, w których każe mu zażywać te medykamenty. Pośród leków znajduje się min. Risperidon – lek przeciwpsychotyczny stosowany w leczeniu schizofrenii i choroby afektywnej dwubiegunowej. Ze sceny w łazience, w epizodzie pierwszym „Poczwarka” wynika, że Nathan może cierpieć z powodu lęków, paranoi i kurczów mięśniowych. Patrząc na rysunki jego autorstwa, znalezione w epizodzie trzecim i czwartym, wysoce prawdopodobne jest, że dotyka go poważna psychoza. Ponad to, jeden z psychiatrów, w liście do ojca Nathana wyjaśnia, że jego syn jest „oderwany od rzeczywistości” i uważa, że stanowi on zagrożenie dla siebie samego, jak i ludzi dookoła. Dobór leków, które posiada młody Prescott wskazuje na zdiagnozowaną schizofrenię i zaburzenia afektywne dwubiegunowe z efektem ubocznym (zespół niespokojnych nóg), co zresztą widoczne jest podczas gry. Nathan wygląda na znerwicowanego i zastraszonego chłopaka. To oczywiste, że pozostaje pod dużą presją, zwłaszcza ze strony ojca. Sądzi, że nikt go nie lubi a jego życie to piekło. Być może ma depresję i myśli samobójcze, na co wskazywałyby zdjęcia martwych zwierząt i fascynacja cmentarzami. Ostre imprezowanie i zażywanie narkotyków, tak jak egocentryzm i brak empatii mogą być swojego rodzaju pancerzem, mającym ukryć emocjonalny ból. W piątym epizodzie okazał jednak coś w rodzaju empatii; zanim został zabity, zostawił wiadomość na poczcie Max, w której przeprosił ją za wszystkie złe rzeczy, których się dopuścił i ostrzegł ją przed Jeffersonem. Biografia Wydarzenia sprzed gry Nathan urodził się 29 sierpnia 1995 i jest członkiem bardzo bogatej rodziny Prescott'ów - jednej z najstarszych rodzin stacjonujących w Arcadia Bay. Rzekomo posiadają połowę miasta i Dormitoria Prescott'ów w Akademii Blackwell. Większość nauczycieli nie fatyguje się z dyscypliną chłopaka przez wpływy jego rodziny. W ciągu września został kilkukrotnie zgłoszony na przeszkadzanie w prowadzeniu lekcji, próbę kradzieży totemu Tobanga'i, zapalanie petard w szkolnych łazienkach i prześladowanie pracowników szkoły, włączając dozorcę Samuel'a. W związku z tymi incydentami myślano o usunięciu go ze szkoły, by mógł szukać medycznej pomocy w jego problemach psychicznych. 17 września 2013 roku Pani Hoida odesłała Nathana do jego pokoju kiedy stał się zbyt uciążliwy i oddał słabo napisane wypracowanie. W nadziei na powstrzymanie dalszych napadów chłopaka, szkoła wysłała list do jego ojca, Seana Prescott'a. Niestety ten nie uwierzył im i groził, że zabierze Nathana (i prawdopodobnie pieniądze przeznaczane na Blackwell) do lepszej szkoły. Niedługo później wszystkie skargi na jego syna zostały usunięte. Rodzina Rodzina Prescottów jest znana jako najbardziej wpływowa rodzina w Arcadii. Rodzina młodego Prescotta jest straszliwie bogata i zapewniają fundusze miastu. Ojciec Nathana,czyli Sean Prescott ma duży wpływ na dyrektora Wellsa co z kolei wpływa na leczenie Nathana w akademii. W mieście krąży plotka, że nawet miejscowa policja jest pod kontrolą Prescottów. Pomimo posiadania prawie całej Arcadii Bay rodzina Nathana może pochodzić z Florydy, biorąc pod uwagę, że Nathan urodził się na Florydzie i istnieje wiele sytuacji kiedy Sean Prescott (czyli ojciec Nathana) i sam Nathan nazywają Arcadię ,,shithole". Możliwe jest, że Nathan i cała jego rodzina przez jakiś czas mieszkała na Florydzie, ale biorąc pod uwagę, że ich przodkowie rządzili miastem, postanowili wrócić, aby kontynuować dziedzictwo rodziny Ciekawostki * Jego pokój w internacie ma numer 111. * Zgodnie z kartą uczniowską Nathan, ma on średnią ocen 3,7. (4/5 w polskim szkolnictwie). * W pokoju słucha śpiewu wielorybów, prawdopodobnie po to aby się uspokoić. * Pistolet Nathana jest prezentem prawdopodobnie od jego ojca bądź Pana Jeffersona. * Pin do komórki Nathana to 0829 (od daty jego urodzin 29 sierpień). * Jego znak zodiaku to Panna. * Jego aparat fotograficzny to przypuszczalnie Sony NEX 7. Jest to widoczne w epizodzie "Teoria chaosu" w jadłodajni w której pracuje mama Chloe - Joyce. * Na ścianie w jego pokoju wisi "dyplom" od jego ojca - "Best Son in the World Diploma", datowany na 06-06-2006 r. Cyfra 666 jest uważana za "liczbę bestii" w Księdze Objawienia. de:Nathan Prescott en:Nathan Prescott es:Nathan Prescott fr:Nathan Prescott pt-br:Nathan Prescott ru:Нейтан Прескотт Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Męskie Kategoria:Postacie z losem Zależnym od Decyzji